subs
by skipper007
Summary: this story probably sounds clesha and of course i am going to say its not and that probably sounds pretty clesha to but trust me i pretty sure you will like it. ps:I didn't get it from hairspray i made it up my self also please leave a comment.
1. Chapter 1

Subs

Ok so my name is Harriet, I don't know why my parents would name me that why my parents would name me that it's a boy's name I think?

It was a warm sunny day summer was nearly ending we start school back up on Monday but anyway I just got done taking a shower I was letting my hair dry in the warm breeze. The summer is my favorite season because without summer what are we supposed to do stay in school all year around boringgggggggggggggg! Who doesn't like summer vacation! Uh-oh here comes my dad he probably going to tell me to get up and do something with my life this is in my rule book I'm always writing new rules in my rule book this is rule number…

327

Always have a book handy just

In case an adult comes and bugs

It looks like you're actually doing

Something when you're really not.

"Hey dad whats", "Nothing really subs thats an interesting book it looks like your reading". All right while my dad is talking about stuff i dont care about i will tell you why he calls me subs it plain and simple I love subs I eat one just about every day. Like for example last week on Tuesday I didn't get my daily sub and i just about died i was pale as a ghost and i threw up like three times. That is why i must have a Sub every day no matter what. Also Subs is a way better name than Harriet. "Ok dad thanks for the heads up",. "Remember 9:00 sport",. It was only 8:00pm a whole anthor hour that was good i needed a little alone time so i could enjoy the wind in my hair so that it would dry before i went to bed.

It was Monday horrible,horrible Monday so i am sort of the new girl at school well i am the new girl at school i have been here a month and i already now everyone is annoying even my best friend Adam can be a little annoying sometime, but the one person who is not annoying in my life is my dog her name is Dee-O-Gee i know it is not the greatest name in the world but it was the best name i could come up with at the time so thats her name. "Hey Adam whats up how is life", "Well i now i am smart because i know how to do homework i had to tutor Brian this weekend". Ok let me tell you something about brian he is stupid but he is HOT. ok he has amazing hair that is fliped back and his eyes are bright green so HOT i kinda have a crush on him which is embrassing because every other snoby stuck up girl in school does to and i am nothing like them but i cant help but have fiminem side i mean i am a girl if you haven't noticed." So um do you want to hang out tonight at my house harriet", " please dont call me that call me subs and sure i would love to hang", " sure thing SUBS". This is why Adam is awsome because i now he likes me but he doesn't show it and its great so i can hang out with him without it being akward.

" Hey Adam what did you get for question three", it was math homework do tomorrow i hate math it is so stupid they ask you questions like if there are five eggs and two of the hatch how many eggs do you have left well if there so corious then why dont they figure it out them selfs then ask someone to do it for them that is just stupid! What ever genous came up with math is going down. so guess what i found out i guess it is going to be akward between me and adam now how dumb is that when i was finishing up my english [ which i rock at english] he tryed to put his arm in and lean in for a kiss on the cheek! Now don't you think that is going a little to far i mean really first you put an arm around me and then you LEAN IN FOR A KISS! that was horrible but i made an excuse to get up and go get some leamonade he looked down in the dumps right after i did that because his head droped and then when i came back with the lemonade he told me how much he LIKES ME! No! This is not sopposed to happen i want conor to like me conor to notice me but no it had to be Adam. and also you will never guess what else happened i said what i thought i just blurted it out and here is how the conversation went over...

[i am shouting this because i am annoyed] ADAM WHAT THE HECK I DON'T LIKE YOU, I LIKE BRIAN CANT YOU SEE THAT THE WAY I LOOK AT HIM THE WAY I TRY TO EMPRESS HIM DO I DO ANY OF THAT TO YOU I THINK NOT AND ADAM WHY WOULD I LIKE YOU ANYWAY YOUR A FRIEND NOTHING ELSE CANT YOU JUST GET THAT AND UNDERSTAND THAT YOU MAY TUDOR PEOPLE BUT YOUR STILL NOT TO BRIGHT WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS JUST GOING FALL INTO YOUR ARMS BECAUSE WERE FRIENDS AND I THINK ITS MEANT TO BE!NO!NO!NO!

I am sorry.

That is all i could say i saw those tears in his eyes swelling up, and you now what he said to me...

I love you so what ever makes you happy.

What the heck why couldn't he be normal and yell at me back but you now what i didnt like him and how whas i supposed to tell him that, just say i dont like you, I mean I had to elebrate but in order to do that i had to yell and be mean and after all this he loves me still and wants me to be happy this world is messed i dont think i am ever comeing out of this room or the hole I have dug my self into and beleive me the hole is deep.

CHAPTER TWO

Well today is wensday and it has been two days since Adam and I had fought. We have been talking a little bit i mean we can't ignore each other we are best friends and it would be hard to ignore each other with out people asking us what is wrong and i would not lie because this is seriuos. The bright side is that brian noticed me and he asked me if i wanted to go out but i couldn't find my self to say yes so i said another time he looked shoked when i told him that


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Of Subs

Here I am Wensday at school,I have been talking to adam if you have been wondering I mean if we didn't people would now something is up and then they would ask me what is wrong and well I am not a Drama Queen so I me and adam pretend we are like well how we usally are but aecretly we are hateing aech other rigth now well that was such a stupid "fight" the reason i put it in quotes was because it wasn't even a fight it was like a little squished bug on the window sheild of life, thats so stupid that fight was.

So that night guess who called Brian and i will tell you why,


End file.
